


The Butterfly Effect: Part 6

by no_i_dont_like_kitchen_utensils (VVCaspian)



Series: The Butterfly Effect [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Birthday Fluff, Black Hermione Granger, Boys Kissing, Colin Creevey is Sassy, Colin's Birthday btw, Confessions, F/M, Flustered Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Whipped, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hermione Granger is So Done, M/M, No Plot, No beta we die like wwx, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Okay So They're So Pure It Hurts, Second Year Colin, Third Year Harry, also, emotional boys, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/no_i_dont_like_kitchen_utensils
Summary: So, Harry doesn't know when Colin's birthday is but he finds out. [Harry is such a good boyfriend.] Speaking of finding out, Ron and Hermione also find out something(s) they weren't aware of.ft. the orange candies that look like fake orange slices
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, background Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, background Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: The Butterfly Effect [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429471
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	The Butterfly Effect: Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this also? i honestly don't even know where this came from please forgive me and enjoy this longer than usual drabble- okay no this is an actual one-shot. the numbers don't lie, even though there's no plot.

Harry realized, quite out of the blue, that he didn’t know Colin’s birthday. A slightly hilarious expression of horror graced his face before he decided to find out. 

Of course, the first person he asked was McGonagall, as she was the Deputy Headmistress and she sent out the owls every year for the students, so of course she should have Colin’s birthday  _ somewhere _ in her records. 

And she replied with, “I’m sorry Mr. Potter,” with a half frown on her face, “but my directory only lists birthdays that the wizard is sure of. There are a good many halfbloods who aren’t exactly aware of their actual birthdate, so their legal birthday isn’t the same as their actual birthday.”

Harry didn’t pout and he thanked McGonagall for her help. She shooed him away with a biscuit.

  
  


Then he asked Luna, because Luna knew things about her friends that even they themselves didn’t know about. Also, Luna was Colin’s study partner for Potions and Muggle Studies, and Harry was under the belief they were friends. 

“Of course we’re friends, Harry,” Luna blinks. “But I don’t happen to know when his birthday is yet.”

“Oh,” Harry said. 

  
  


Of course, he’d have to ask Colin sometime or another, so instead of prolonging the conversation anymore, he just casually asked Colin when his birthday was. 

“Oh, I actually don’t know,” he said. “My mum, when she, ah, left? She burned any records of magic in the family, and that included mine and my brother’s St. Mungos birth certificates. So my pa had to do a lot of legal stuff to figure out how to integrate us back into the legal system so we could go to school, and so, legally, my birthday is on the seventh of Feb.” A pause. “February.”

“I know what you mean by Feb, Colin, I’m not stupid.” Harry said. That was a lot of information. 

And February seventh was coming up in… two and a half weeks on a Saturday. 

  
  
  
  


Harry liked pleasant surprises, and Colin might like one too. Harry asked Dobby  _ very _ politely if he could make a traditional English breakfast and acquire candied oranges, as the two were both Colin’s favourites. 

Harry snuck into Colin’s dorm at five thirty, a time when most students slept in at on Saturdays, and woke Colin with several boops to the nose. And when Colin woke up, Harry quickly cast a breath freshening charm on Colin before giving him a good snog that left Colin more than awake. 

Harry pressed a quick kiss on Colin’s ridiculously soft cheek before saying, “Happy birthday, boyfriend.” A furious blush covered his cheeks, because  _ wow Colin Creevey was his boyfriend _ , and Harry was more than pleased to see Colin’s face awaken into a pretty pink blush.

“Thank you,” Colin said, his voice still sleep-slow despite the wide-eyed way he looked at Harry.    
  


“Dobby?” Harry called. “Can you get the-”

“Of course Harry Potter! Dobby is being happy to-” Dobby popped into the space behind Harry carrying a large platter of Colin’s breakfast.

“Shh!” Harry frantically said. Dobby shut up, realizing he could have woken anyone up. Luckily for him only one other boy in the dorm room shuffled, the rest of the still asleep. 

“Here you go, Colin Creevey! Dobby wishes you a very happy birthday!” Dobby whisper shouted, before propping the breakfast tray on Colin’s nightstand and popping away. 

Colin’s eyes remained wide. “Harry, am I still dreaming?”

Harry pinched himself. “No it appears you’re not.”

“You’re supposed to pinch  _ me _ ,” Colin sighed. “Yeah, I’m definitely not dreaming.”

And then-

_ Oh. _

Colin dragged Harry into his bed and pushed him down on his bed and held Harry’s face so  _ gently _ and asked, “Can I please kiss you?” and Harry nodded and oh okay so Colin was  _ kissing him and  _ **_wow_ ** **.**

Okay, maybe Harry’s brain melted a minute ago, because all he could describe what Colin was doing to his mouth would be that it was magical. Which, honestly, was quite a weak adjective to describe the brunette’s mouth. 

“Good- god, wh-” Colin kissed him, shutting his train of thought of a moment, before pulling away for a breather. “When did you- how- are you- wh-” Harry panted, completely baffled at Colin’s… oh god, how else was he supposed to say it? “You’re, uhm, technique has definitely reached a subsection I wasn’t expecting, Colin,” Harry said with almost a straight face- his blush probably said otherwise. 

Colin grinned against his mouth, eyes still closed. “It’s a  _ technique _ called french kissing, Harry. I do watch the telly, you know? The strangest bits of information you get from that.” He bent down to pull Harry’s upper lip into his mouth. “And then I- then I headed to the library and found five books about it, would you believe me?”

Harry hiccuped. “God, Colin, you should’ve been in Ravenclaw.” Colin's hands curled around Harry’s neck. 

“Don’t have the patience,” was all Colin murmured before quieting Harry with his mouth. 

  
  
  


Thank  _ Merlin _ Dobby put a statis charm on the breakfast tray, because it was almost seven when they, well, stopped kissing. The moment they touched the tray, however, a slight bit of steam rose up from the food, which meant that the statis was lifted. 

Harry and Colin ate, and Colin’s lips stretched into a sticky smile after eating ten little orange candies, which Harry, of course, kissed. Colin’s lips that is. That he kissed. Merlin, Colin’s mouth really broke his mind. 

Harry turned red again, and went back to scooping some of the beans into the scrambled eggs. When he looked up, he saw Colin’s eyes on his, an unreadably soft expression on his face, and Harry almost blushed again. Colin giggled- yes giggled, and he sounded like an  _ angel _ \- and placed a little orange candy on Harry’s lower lip. “Try it!” 

Harry blushed- for the hundredth time within the first three hours of when he was awake- and tugged the candy into his mouth. It was strangely sweet, and tasted more sweet than sour, but more sour than not. “It’s really… sweet.”

Colin rolled his eyes. “It  _ is _ a candy, Harry, did you expect it to taste like curry?”

Harry huffed out a breath through his nose and spooned another bite of beans into his mouth. “You’re being mean,” Harry pouted. To be completely honest, Colin, when he said that, sounded like a ponce, but a really cute way, but was Harry ever telling Colin that? No.

“No I’m not,” Colin grinned.

Harry shoveled a piece of toast into his mouth before he said, “Yeah you’re not.” Because that was admitting defeat. 

  
  
  


Colin looked quite stunning in the set of the “soft raspberry” robes Harry commissioned Gladrags to make, and  _ wow _ did it pay off. Colin’s eyes looked incredibly soft and sparkly, like magical chocolate, and dear Merlin, his  _ freckles _ . [And the sleeves were just a teeny tiny bit over Colin’s wrists, which was also completely endearing.]

“Thank you,” Colin said, as he looked in the mirror in the bathroom. There was a strange wobble in his voice. Then Colin looked at him, eyes glassy and even more sparklier. A part of Harry was panicking because Colin was  _ crying _ , but before it escalated, Colin threw himself into Harry, pulling the green-eyed boy into a hug as big as his heart. “Thank you so much, I really appreciate you doing this for me,” Colin sniffed into Harry’s neck, which tickled a bit, but it was okay. "Getting me presents, giving me kisses, and making my entire day so special-"

“Colin, I appreciate doing this for you,” Harry nearly stammered as Colin pulled away giving Harry an intense look. 

“I hope you know, that you’re. well, you’re very important to me, Harry,” Colin started again. “When I came to Hogwarts, I thought you were literally the best thing to grace this planet,” he said, embarrassed. “I still do, but in a much different way. You’re no celebrity,” Colin paused, “You’re just a boy, an awkward clumsy boy like me, with an unfortunate scar and an unwanted fan club.” Colin leant up, just a little bit, and nuzzled Harry’s nose with his own- which made Harry blush the most, ever, in their entire togetherness, for some inexplicable nature- and said, “I just,” a pause. “I just really like you Harry Potter. Harry. I just really like you. A lot.”

And then wow, Harry bawled his  _ eyes _ out. 

It was slightly embarrassing, but it was literally the first time, ever, that someone told him he was more than his scar and what happened when he was a year old. 

Also it was the first time someone told him that he was important to them, so that also, perhaps, made Harry cry. 

  
  
  


The two parted ways a little after lunch, which was when Harry decided to say hello to Ron and Hermione, who were, as usual, bickering. One could say like a married couple, but the only married couple he’d seen bicker were Petunia and Vernon, and their fights were usually screaming matches that hurt Harry’s ears so much, once he accidentally changed one of his toy soldiers into a pair of earmuffs. So, no. They just... bickered.

“Where were you this morning Harry?” Ron asked. “I wanted to play chess with you, but you weren’t even in bed.” He tossed a jelly bean into his mouth. 

“Oh, I was just wishing Colin for his birthday,” Harry said, swiping the next jelly bean Ron threw into the air- a butterbeer flavoured one- and eating it. 

“Colin Creevey?” Ron looked at him weirdly, “Why him, mate?”

“Uh, he’s my boyfriend?” Harry said. Wasn’t it obvious? They’d been cuddling in the common room since the last bit of second year. 

“He’s your what now.”

“My boyfriend, Ron,” Harry said slowly. “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

Ron looked dumbfounded. “Since when was Creevey your  _ boyfriend _ ? Not even that-  _ your _ boyfriend?”

Harry frowned in thought. “Maybe… last year right after the hectic whatevers that happened with the Basilisk and Lockheart.” Harry took another jelly bean from the bag that sat next to Ron. 

“Well, that explains a lot,” Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. 

“Blimey mate,” Ron said. “Am I really that unaware of people in relationships?”

Hermione gave Ron a pointed look. “You saw Patil and Lavender holding hands, kissing each other’s cheeks, and cuddling, and you  _ still _ thought they were just friends.”

“Aren’t they?” Ron tilted his head. 

“No, Ron, They’re dating. They’re romantically involved with each other. And if not that, then they’re both pining idiots like Percy and Oliver there and don’t understand how to tell the other they like them and instead try to show them and then they force themselves into denial.” Hermione seemed to have a conflicted moment, and then said-

“You know what? Fine, I give up.” Hermione looked Ron straight in the eyes. “Ronald Weasley, I really like you. Which makes no sense at all, considering that we bicker like ninety percent- well, more like sixty percent of the time, and you’ve got the emotional maturity of a mandrake seedling. I didn’t mean that by the way, sorry. I don’t like that you always ask me for help with your homework, considering you have the brains to do it yourself, and I don’t like how you eat your food. It’s absolutely atrocious.” Hermione wrinkled her nose. Harry grabbed the bag of jelly beans as subtly as he could before sitting on the other side of the couch. “That’s not the point. The point is that I like you. And I’d rather get it over with now than never.”

Finally Ron seemed to be able to talk. “Get over it? No, please don’t get over it I’ve literally been in love with you since we met.” And wow, this was really cheesy. Harry popped another jelly bean into his mouth. 

“Ron you idiot, statistically you shouldn’t even know what love  _ is _ at thirteen-”

“Please let me be your boyfriend,” Ron said, looking at Hermione with stars in his eyes. "And I'll prove to you that it's love." Oh god, did Harry look at Colin like that? How  _ even _ did Ron miss his and Colin’s relationship?

Hermione blushed. “Okay. You can be my boyfriend.”

  
  


Harry snickered as he finished telling Colin what happened in the Common Room, Colin himself was letting out tiny laughs to punctuate Harry’s dramatic retelling, which only encouraged Harry to be even more dramatic- of course, without exaggerating.

“Hermione is what I aspire to be,” Colin laughed. 

Harry gave Colin a desperate stare. “Please don't. She’s like my sister.”

Colin snorted. “Not literally. I just, love how she doesn’t take any shit from anyone-”

Harry gasped. “Colin you just said a bad word!” Colin simply continued on as if Harry didn’t speak.

“-and she confessed a boy into asking her out, and that’s just a level that only Hermione can be on.” Colin sighed wistfully. 

Harry forgot all about the swear- “But am I not your boyfriend?”

Colin gave Harry a deadpan expression. “We got together, like, five months after we kissed.”

“Whatever, we’re together now and that’s okay.” Harry smugly said before giving the password to get into their dorms. 

**Author's Note:**

> also, harry hid colin's camera and colin didn't even notice until when they went to the dorm after dinner, where fred and george weasley had a cake for colin. the twins, along with luna and ron and hermione, and of course, harry, sang happy birthday to colin and cheered when colin blew out the candles. 
> 
> [it is my headcanon that fred and george know everybody's birthday fight me]
> 
> comment your favourite part of this oneshot for me? i'm curious to see what you guys enjoyed the most!!


End file.
